As an example of substrate processing methods in the above-mentioned technical field, Patent Literature 1 discloses one comprising converging a laser light at a silicon substrate so as to form a modified region and then etching the silicon substrate so as to advance an etching selectively along the modified region, thereby forming a space such as a through hole in the silicon substrate.